Run, Hinata! Run!
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Hinata terus berlari karena ia tahu ada seseorang yang menguntitnya. Mengabaikan rasa lelah yang ada, ia terus berlari dan berlari.


**Nai kembali lagi dengan fic** _ **oneshot**_ **. Silakan menikmati (?)**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Run, Hinata! Run!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hosh.. Hosh.._

Berlari. Ia terus berlari. Langkah kaki kecilnya semakin cepat melaju. Ingin ia secepatnya menghilang dari pandangan makhluk apapun yang mengejarnya. Sesekali ia terjatuh tetapi kembali bangkit tidak mempedulikan kondisi kakinya yang sudah kesakitan. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa secepatnya sampai di rumah. Ya Tuhan, salahkan dirinya yang terlalu semangat mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Asuma-sensei di kelas. Hingga ia tidak menyadari matahari yang telah tenggelam meninggalkan kegelapan malam.

Sesekali ditolehkannya wajahnya ke belakang, melihat apakah bayangan makhluk itu masih mengikutinya. Setelah merasa tidak ada lagi yang menguntitnya, ia menghentikan larinya. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, ia kini baru menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengenali tempat ini. Ya Tuhan, jangan katakan dia tersesat. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan untuk bisa segera kembali ke rumah, ia justru malah tersesat.

Menghela nafas frustasi, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mampir ke kedai ramen terdekat. Setelah menarik salah satu bangku untuk tempatnya duduk, ia memesan semangkuk miso ramen yang ia harapkan bisa menghangatkannya di malam yang cukup dingin ini. Sambil menunggu pesanannya, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut kedai kecil tersebut. Kedai itu cukup banyak penggemar rupanya. Karena selain pembeli yang langsung memakan pesanannya di sini, banyak juga pembeli yang memilih untuk membungkus makanannya dan membawanya pulang. Biasanya mereka adalah ibu-ibu yang baru saja pulang bekerja dan enggan memasak karena sudah terlalu capek.

Tidak berapa lama semangkuk miso ramen telah disajikan di hadapannya. Asap mengepul yang menghantarkan aroma ramen memasuki hidungnya. Harum. Aroma kaldunya benar-benar terasa. Kemudian ia mematahkan sumpitnya dan mulai menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

"Itadakimasu." Ucanya lirih.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti bibir mungilnya mulai menikmati dan mengecap rasa dari makanan hangat tersebut. Sejenak pipinya merona merah karena merasakan panas di mulutnya. Senyum tak henti-hentinya menghiasi bibirnya. Betapa nikmat ramen ini ternyata hingga bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan melupakan masalahnya yang sedang tersesat.

 _Uhuk!_

Ia tersedak ketika mengingat bahwa dirinya sedang tersesat. Lalu dengan tempo dipercepat, ia mulai melahap habis ramen tersebut. Setelah selesai makan, ia langsung membayar dan sedikit bertanya mengenati tempatnya berada saat ini. Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari pemilik kedai, ia mulai mengerti bahwa tempat tujuannya alias rumah berjarak cukup jauh dari sini. Berjalan lunglai ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Kakinya yang semula terasa sakit, kini sudah mulai rileks.

 _Krasak!_

Bunyi mencurigakan itu membuatnya menoleh ke arah seumber suara. Ketika didapatinya seekor kucing yang tengah mencakar-cakar sisa makanan di tempat sampah, ia pun menghembuskan nafas lega. Kemudian kembali melangkahkan kaki mungilnya. Ketika sampai di perempatan, ia mulai bingung ke arah mana ia harus berjalan. Berusaha kembali mengingat apa yang pemilik kedai ramen katakan.

" _Di perempatan pertama kau ambil jalur kiri, perempatan berikutnya baru kau ambil jalur kanan."_

Maka ia pun membelokkan arahnya ke kiri. Sebenarnya malam ini belum terlalu sepi, cukup ramai malah. Ramai kendaraan yang melintas maupun orang-orang yang berjalan cepat. Namun, karena mungkin orang-orang tersebut memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan dirinya, jadilah jalanan ini terasa sunyi. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang masih memakai seragam sekolah, berjalan pelan dan bersenandung lirih. Sejenak bulu kuduknya meremang, ia merasakan firasat yang beberapa waktu lalu ia rasakan. Sepertinya ia kembali dikuntit.

Tanpa menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, ia kembali mengambil langkah lebar-lebar. Tak peduli ketika mendapatkan makian dari orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Ia hanya ingin selamat sampai di rumah. Ketika menemukan tikungan di sebelah kiri, ia berlari dengan cepat memasuki tikungan tersebut, tanpa menyadari bahwa itu sebenarnya adalah lorong gelap yang buntu. Bukan hanya itu, sepertinya di sana adalah tempat tinggal anjing jalanan. Ia berjalan mundur hingga tidak menyadari tengah menginjak ekor binatang berkaki empat tersebut.

"Kaaaiinggg!"

Ia begitu terkejut dan dengan gerakan patah-patah menoleh ke belakang. Menelan ludah kasar, ia berjalan menjauhi lorong tersebut dan kemudian berlari.

 _Hosh.. Hosh.._

Kami-sama, tolonglah dirinya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat untuk berlari. Laju larinya menurun hingga sampai di perempatan berikutnya. Sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya ia berbelok ke arah kanan. Rupanya arah ini justru lebih sepi dari sebelumnya. Ia terpaksa melanjutkan langkahnya demi sampai ke rumah.

Haus. Saat ini yang dirasanya adalah haus luar biasa. Di kedai ramen tadi ia hanya meminum segelas air putih karena terburu-buru. Dan sekarang di sini ia kehausan setelah cukup lama berlari. Ugh.. Ingin rasanya ia mangumpat. Kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan berharap ada minimarket atau mesin penjual minuman. Beruntungnya dirinya ketika menemukan mesin penjual minuman otomatis di sudut jalan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan mulai mengeluarkan uang untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mesin. Sambil memencet tombol bergambar ice lemon, bibirnya tersenyum. Jemari lentiknya mengetuk-ketuk kaca mesin sambil menunggu minuman dingin kesukaannya keluar.

Setelah mendapatkan minuman lemon, dengan cepat ia membukanya dan meneguknya perlahan. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau tersedak. Ketika kepalanya mendongak, dirasakan olehnya sesuatu yang menyentuh pundaknya. Oh kami-sama, itu tangan manusia, tangan lelaki tepatnya.

"Kyaaaa.."

Berteriak keras ia melempar kaleng minumannya ke arah si lelaki. Ia kembali berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari lelaki tersebut yang ternyata memang mengejarnya.

"Heii..."

Apa lelaki itu memanggilnya? Oh my.. Memang siapa yang mau berhenti jika ia dipanggil oleh _stalker_ nya? Ia justru semakin mempercepat larinya. Jantungnya seakan mau meledak karena dipaksa terus berlari. Tetapi ia tidak peduli lagi. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah melarikan diri. Hingga cukup lama ia berlari, sampailah ia pada tempat yang dinanti-eh menantinya. Pagar mansion Hyuuga. Tetapi bagaimanapun ia belum akan berhenti berlari jika belum memasuki pagar itu.

 _Hosh.. Hosh.._

Dengan cepat dibukanya pintu pagar mansionnya dan ia langsung berlari ke rumah utama.

"Hinata? Kau baru pulang?"

" _Hosh.._ Neji-nii.. a-ada yang membuntutiku _hosh."_

Sementara pemuda yang dipanggil Neji itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Bah-bahkan sampai aku hendak ma-masuk pagar, aku masih me-melihatnya."

Detik Hinata selesai mengatakan itu, bel gerbang depan mansion terdengar berbunyi. Kedua manusia itu kini saling berpandangan. Neji menelan ludahnya kasar dan berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya meraih katana yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu Hyuuga. Kemudian ia berjalan mengendap-endap sementara Hinata memilih menunggu di ruang tamu ini.

.

Lima menit berlalu tetapi Neji belum menampakkan dirinya kembali sehingga membuat Hinata gelisah. Diliriknya jam dinding di sudut ruangan sambil berkomat-kamit merapalkan doa demi keselamatan sang kakak. Menit berikutnya ia mendapati pintu ruang tamu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok lelaki berjaket hitam lengkap dengan tudungnya. Terlebih ia membawa katana yang tadi dibawa oleh Neji. Hinata membelalakkan matanya, ia memasang kuda-kuda hendak menyerang lelaki itu jika saja Neji tidak segera muncul.

"Nah ini rumah kami, silakan duduk."

Hinata terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin-

"Hinata, ini teman SMP ku dulu di Suna. Sekarang ia pindah ke Konoha mengikuti ayahnya yang pindah tugas. Namanya Naruto."

"Hai, Namikaze Naruto."

"Hyuuga Hi-hinata."

"Ternyata benar kau adalah adik Neji? Tadi pas pertama melihatmu keluar dari sekolah, aku sudah langsung tahu karena mata kalian sama. Aku pikir lebih baik mengikutimu mungkin aku bisa menemukan tempat tinggal Neji, tapi kenapa kau malah lari sih?"

OK kata-kata Naruto berikutnya sudah tidak bisa didengar Hinata karena tiba-tiba pandangannya menggelap dan ia terjatuh.

"Hinataa..."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Seorang pemuda berrambut kuning tengah berdiri menatap bangunan sebuah sekolah. Kemudian pandangannya beredar saat dilihatnya para siswa tengah berlarian keluar gedung sekolah. Beberapa lama matanya berkeliling tapi tidak juga ia menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Ahh padahal ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menunggu. Badannya terasa pegal dan capek setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 3 jam dengan menggunakan angkutan umum. Setelah merasa tidak kuat lagi berdiri menunggu, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di bangku panjang halte depan sekolah.

Entah berapa lama ia tertidur, saat terbangun ternyata ia mendapati matahari yang mulai terbenam, langit mulai menggelap. Terbangun sambil menggosok-gosok matanya, pemuda itu menguap lebar. Sejenak matanya berusaha beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Saat itulah mata sebiru samudera itu menangkap seorang gadis yang tengah berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Eh, gadis itu punya mata yang sama dengan Neji. Ah lebih baik aku ikuti saja, siapa tahu dia akan membawaku ke rumah Neji."

.

.

.

 **Halo minna, kembali lagi dengan Nai. Ada yang kangen? Nggak ya hahaha**

 **RnR please. Terimakasih**


End file.
